1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transportation apparatus and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A transportation apparatus that transports a transportation target medium, for example, a recording apparatus (such as a printer) that has a transportation apparatus (such as a paper feeder/conveyer) that transports a recording target medium (such as paper to be printed upon) and performs recording (e.g., printing) thereon, is used in related art. In such a transportation apparatus, when a transportation target medium is transported in a skewed state (skewed transportation), it can cause various problems. To suppress the skewed transportation of a transportation target medium, techniques for detecting the skewed state of the transportation target medium have been proposed in the art. For example, a transportation apparatus that detects a leading edge of a transportation target medium and can detect skewed transportation on the basis of an inclination of the transportation target medium is disclosed in JP-A-2003-146484, wherein the inclination is calculated from the position of the leading edge.
However, since the transportation apparatus of JP-A-2003-146484 detects the leading edge of a transportation target medium to judge the inclination of the transportation target medium, it cannot be used in a roll-to-roll transportation structure, in which a continuous medium such as a roll-type recording target medium is transported. Therefore, transportation target media to which it can be applied are limited.
As described above, in a medium transportation apparatus of related art, it is difficult to detect the skewed state of a transportation target medium with high precision in some cases.